ABSTRACT: CDU ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Each partnering institution, CDU and UCLA has established an Administrative Core which will continue to ensure that all research projects, cores, services and faculty receive the necessary administrative support and coordination for success in the areas of cancer research, education, and outreach. The Administrative Core will work hand-in-hand with the Planning and Evaluation Core to ensure effective planning, communication and continuous evaluation of partnership activities. The CDU Administrative Core for the Partnership will be directed by the CDU PI, Dr. Jay Vadgama, who brings a strong translational cancer health disparities research background, mentorship track record to the team, and strong research management skills and experience to the Center. He will work collaboratively with the UCLA PI and UCLA Administrative Core Director, Dr. Robin Farias-Eisner. They have balancing strengths and have worked together very well as colleagues for over 9 years, and jointly as PIs of the U54 for the past 2-3 years. Together they have been successful at jointly recruiting U54 faculty; participating in community activities and conferences; and partnering for the evaluation of short-term progress and research activities of the pilot investigators. As PI, Dr. Vadgama will direct Program Managers and Finance Managers in day-to-day administrative support, coordination, and logistical services needed to make the partnership function effectively. This includes organizing communication across the Partnership, meetings, as well as documenting the results of activities and coordinating and supporting the Program Steering Committee (PSC) and Internal Advisory Committee (IAC). Dr. Vadgama has implemented systems at CDU to ensure the administrative integration of the partnership. These include communication through structured meetings, e-mail correspondence, and tracking mechanisms of partnership activities pertaining to cancer research, research education and outreach. The Core serves as the hub for documentation, tracking, and integration of facilities, faculty, resources, and projects within the Partnership. In addition to these responsibilities, the Administrative Core also oversees recruitment for the Center and ensures that recruitment objectives are met. Recruitment will be of faculty who can strengthen partnership capabilities in critical priority areas identified by the partnership leadership, IAC and PSC. For example: cancer survivorship, clinical trials, and cancer genomics targeted toward precision medicine.